


Bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousland agrees to spare Zevran. Zevran thinks he has to sleep with Cousland, but Cousland wouldn't lower himself to an elf, instead Zevran has to serve his ill tempered mabari (doesn't mean Cousland won't touch himself while watching).</p><p>Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

This is believe it or not, not entirely without the realm Zevran's experiences.   
  
"Filthy knife-eared bitch, that's what you are, and this is where you belong."  
  
There had been mabari shows at the whorehouse he grew up in. He'd seen a Qunari once, when he was out on a job, bound on his knees as the lord's favored dracolisk pounded into him from behind. The Dalish clan he'd tried to run to as a young man- probably, in hindsight, most likely more of the Crows than of the Dales- had done things with their halla. Had wanted him to do things with their halla, to prove himself worthy of Ghilan'nain, rather than some filthy flat-ear.   
  
He'd run back to Crows instead, as was probably intended. And now here he was, on his hands and knees before his former mark turned owner, his mabari snarling as it forced its way inside.   
  
It was a marginally better position than he'd been in with the halla. After all, Cousland was definitely not in the Crows' pocket, and mabari were more manageable than halla. Less intimidatingly spikey, to be sure.  
  
"Do you know what a rape rack is? The Orlesians used them to bred mabari. Just tie the bitch down and pump her full of pups until she collapses."  
  
There was no rack in Cousland's camp. Just some rough rope around his wrists and ankles, staked to the ground to hold him open. Cousland himself, his pants undone just enough to free his cock. The mabari snarled and drooled in his hair, resting too much of its weight on his shoulders, its cock hard and piercing as it fucked him.   
  
There hadn't been a lot of oil. A thin drizzle between his buttocks when Cousland first started. Most of the wetness he could feel drizzling out was probably blood- he would have to pay Wynne a visit, when Cousland was finished. Perhaps she might let him cry into her bosoms.   
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Cousland asked, as though it were a great blow to his pride. Zevran made a show of ducking his head, though it honestly didn't bother him. An orgasm was an excellent pain killer: this was a truism his training had reinforced many times.   
  
Cousland made like he was going to reach out, perhaps grab Zevran's dick, before he seemed to remember that he was pretending that touching an elf was more depraved than jerking off as his mabari fucked an elf.  
  
"I wonder if it's possible to have pups," Cousland mused, stroking his dick faster at the thought. "You can't with humans, or else Anora would probably have a heir by now, but elves are different." He laughed suddenly as though struck by a joke. "Bet you'd have to dock the ears."  
  
Zevran came first, his vision whiting out for a few merciful moments and the after-effects singing in his veins for some time after. Cousland came after that, striping his come in Zevran's hair. The mabari growled in warning, but didn't come.   
  
After a few minutes Cousland seemed to become bored by the sight. "I'll come check on you before my watch ends," he said. "Hopefully Rhodri will be finished fucking you full my then."  
  
Ah. No bosoms for him then, it would seem. Not for some hours, at least.  
  
Zevran grit his teeth, and wondered if perhaps he should have tried begging for his life in a little less pretty a manner.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11571.html?thread=57948979#t57948979


End file.
